The present invention relates to an improved male-female type connector assembly as exemplified by the hook and eye type connector sometimes referred to as "Velcro" fasteners, and to composites for use as the female component of same.
Since the advent of the "Velcro" type connector assemblies, where monofilament hook elements are brought into intermeshing engagement with a mat of multifilaments, numerous modified assemblies have been produced along the same general format. Commonly the male and female type connectors are secured to particular elements that are intended to be removably connected thereby such that, once connected, a predetermined, light holding power is achieved while at the same time disconnect is accomplished by overcoming the resistance of the engagement between the hooks and the multifilament female connectors to manually separate same. For such connector assemblies, repetitive connect, disconnect operations are possible without adversely affecting holding power of the assembly.
In general, prior male-female "Velcro" type connector elements as described above have been intended for non-structural applications in which ease of separation of connector elements is present, or in other words a low degree of holding power is produced between the hooks and the multifilament receivers. Connector assemblies of the present invention may be designed to be employed in non-structural applications where repetitive connect, disconnect of the elements is anticipated, or in applications where a greater holding power is dictated for at least a semi-permanent securement and where once the elements are associated or connected, if improperly placed, disassociation is possible to permit proper alignment and reconnection though at some expense to the female composite. Particularly, with connector assemblies according to the present invention, the holding power between the male and female elements may be such that once the elements are interengaged, separation is achieved only with difficulty, permitting employment of same for structural end uses in which at least a semi-permanent installation is anticipated.